Aurora Beilschmidt
by TavvyTaurus
Summary: A little one shot of when Aurora, Germany and Italy's daughter, was born. A sequel to Vati Doitsu I guess.


**A/n: Its been a while, huh? Well I got board and wrote this. Enjoy**.

"Germany, where is she? When are they getting back here with her?" Italy cried, panicking for his daughter wasn't in his arms yet.

"Calm down Italy. They have to do a few things. Like bath her, check if everything is okay with her health-" Italy cut Germany off mid-sentence.

"Are you saying she might be hurt or something!?" Germany sighed and took his lover's hand in his.

"Calm down, Liebe. She is completely fine." A knock came from the hospital room door. Germany yelled "Come in."

The door opened and in came four men. Gilbert, Romano, Seborga, and Austria.

"Can I see her! Can I see her! Huh Feli!" Seborga almost seemed like he was bouncing in place.

"Calm down, colla al posto del cervello. The kids not even in here. Do you see her in Germany's or Italy's arms? Jesus." Romano rolled his eyes. Romano went to sit on the edge of his brother's hospital bed as Gilbert and Austria stood next to Germany. Seborga kept messing with the remote to the TV, changing the channels whenever something he didn't like was on.

"Please tell me he didn't have anything sugary. You know he can't have a lot of candy." Austria had a guilty look displayed. "Austria really!"

"What? He was hungry! He gave the puppy dog eyes!"

"And I thought you where tougher than that. Wow." Prussia chuckled.

Austria rolled his eyes and punched the albino man on the shoulder. Italy chuckled at the two's "brotherly" behavior, if you could call it that.

'Good. He's stopped panicking. I really don't want him to get stressed or anything...' Germany thought.

Seborga stopped flipping through the channels and turned to his brother. "Hey Feliciano, Romano. What was I like as a kid?"

"A major brat." Romano joked.

"Romano!" Feliciano hit his brother's back softly.

"Kidding! Kidding! To be honest, you where actually well behaved. Helped us with cleaning. But now look at you. Demon child sent from Satan himself."

"I remember when you were little, Italy. Also when I thought you were a girl." Austria smiled, reminiscing about the old days.

"Wait wait wait. You thought Italy was a girl?" Germany stifled a laugh.

"Hey, Ms. Hungary put me in dresses all time. And I had a very girly voice. Also I did act like a girl sometimes." Italy said.

"Oi West. Remember when I used to bath you? This one time-"

"Nein brother. Shut up."

"This one time you decided that it'd be a good idea to get out of the washing tub when I was getting you some clothes. You walked from the wash room to the front yard with no clothes on. Next thing I know, Mrs. Hildegard was at the door step with your naked ass in her hands. You where a handful, brother." Prussia said, making Ludwig blush.

There was another knock at the door but the visitor walked in without permission. A young Lady, dark brown shoulder length hair, walked in, wheeling in a cot.

"Hello mister Vargas. I brought someone you've been waiting for." The midwife said. She wheeled the cot to the free space by Italy. The midwife picked their wide awake daughter up and gave her to Italy's waiting arms. His sweet baby was wrapped in a soft pink blanket. She had a small patch of blonde hair similar to her father's, pale skin that could get darker with time, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey there. I'm your daddy. That's your papa." Italy pointed towards Germany at his sides.

"Hello princess." Germany smiled one of his rare smiles.

"What's her name? If you haven't named her can I!" Seborga asked, overly excited.

"Romeo Vargas, calm down right or I will take all your electronics away." Romano harshly whispered.

"Its okay fratello, and yes I have named her. Her name is Aurora Cara Beilschmidt." Italy said.

"Speaking of Beilschmidt, when are you two getting married?" Both Italy and Germany blushed at Austria's mention of marriage. "Hey you guys have a baby, you've been dating for a while, and you both love each other. No child of mine is going to raise their child without being married."

"I-I'm not even your son, Roderich!" Italy said, blush getting redder. "Here you want to hold her, Germany? Yeah you want to hold her. So how was your day Seborga?"

Everyone laughed at Italy's attempt at changing the subject. He carefully handed Ludwig the baby girl.

"Hello there." He smiled softly.

"Make sure to support the butt, West." Gilbert said quietly.

"I know how to hold my own child, brother." Ludwig said. Aurora looked up at her father with big sleepy eyes. "Hi princess. I'm your papa." Aurora smiled a toothless grin.

"Looks like someone is going to be a papa's girl." Italy chuckled.

A knock came from the door once again. Seborga got up to answer it.

"Privet, Feliciano. Congratulations." Russia said as he and China walked in, Alexander being carried in large man's arms.

"Peevit!" Alexander said excitingly.

"Hi Alex." Feliciano waved to the little boy.

"Baby!" Alex pointed.

"Yeah, that's a baby Alexander. Wanna say hi to her? Er... Can he?" China asked.

"Yeah." Germany handed the little girl back to Italy. Romano moved out of the way so China could sit. Russia put Alex down on the hospital bed next to Italy.

"Petty baby." Alex established as he looked at the new born. "Name petty!"

"No Al. Her name is Aurora." Gilbert pet the boy's platinum blonde hair.

"Aurora. Nice name. Sad you didn't take my suggestion though." China shrugged.

"Yao, I don't even know how to pronounce the name. Its Chinese. We don't speak Chinese." Germany said.

"Whatever." The older nation said.

After about thirty minutes, Austria announced that he had to leave.

"What? Does Roddy wanna get back to Vash? OW!" Prussia joked at the Austrian. "No, Gilbert, I left Kugle home alone. He can only take care of him self for a certain amount of hours. After that he makes a mess of the house." Roderich fished out something from his pocket. "Hungary couldn't make it, if you couldn't tell, so she wanted me to take a photo. I'll make a few copies for you guys if you want."

Everyone got closer to Feliciano's bed so they could get in the shot. Russia and China off the side next to Germany, Germany sitting next to Italy, Romano and Prussia halfway behind the bed, Seborga posing at the foot of the bed, and Alexander sitting next to Italy's arm. Austria took the picture and left the the Italian's hospital room.

Everyone else left eventually, leaving the German and Italian men with their new born daughter. Italy looked down at the bundle of pink in his arms. The little girl was wide awake, wide blue eyes looking up at the ceiling. Aurora was the most beautiful baby Italy had seen. She was going to make all the boys and girls jealous when she's older.

Italy yawned. Germany had noticed his boyfriend's action and scooped his daughter up and placed her in the cot. It didn't take long for the Italian to fall asleep. Soon after, Germany fell asleep without meaning to.

 **A/n: Sorry the ending sucked. Couldn't think of one. Anyway, review, follow, all that jazz. ^w^**


End file.
